


Thank You Seattle

by SpookyBibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Attempted Seduction, Casual Sex, Closeted Character, Declarations Of Love, Drummer Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, Keyboard Player Danny Mahealani, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Roadie Derek Hale, that turns serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles are bandmates and behind the scenes, a little more than that. Nothing serious, hook ups in the shower, that sort of thing. But they're something in the making. It's all fine, except during the tour for their second album, one member of the crew catches Stiles' eye and also Danny's. Of course he does. Derek is impossible to ignore. Well because of him Stiles and Danny will need to redefine what they are, what they want, and where does Derek fit in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Seattle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> A million thanks to my wonderful, amazing, truly perfect beta and cheerleader [Sammy](slythatheart.tumblr.com). Without her help, support and (sometimes necessary) tough love this fic would have never been finished. You’re the best, sweetie, I love you!

“Thank you Seattle, you’ve been the best! I swear!” Scott grins at the crowd and gives them his trademark, over-enthusiastic wave. “No, I’m not just saying that at every show! Okay, you have a great night and we’ll see you soon!” He tosses his guitar pick into the pit, getting hysterical screams of glee in return and slips the strap off his shoulder just as the lights go out on the stage. After three hours of energetic performance it’s left an imprint on his skin that he kneads out with his right hand.

The roadies are already coming up to unplug the equipment, signaling to the band it’s time to head backstage, and Scott leads the way.

“That was a _fantastic_ one guys,” he says, turning back to face his band the second they’re out of view of the crowd. “Perfect finish to the tour, I’d say. Are we hitting The Cove later? We gotta celebrate!”

Isaac, Stiles, Danny and Kira look at each other and smile, each a different version of the tired but wired smile they get after a performance.  They know it’s inevitable. Scott has that vibrant energy around him and he’s basically bouncing on his feet and even if he wasn’t the leader, it’s better to indulge him.

It makes sense, too. It’s the last stop after an exhausting but successful US tour that took them on all over the country. Now they’re back home and it’s two blocks from here. The bar where they met Kira, the final member of their band, the place where they came up with their name ( _Call Me Casey_ , but don’t ask any of them who Casey is, they’ll never tell)… It has to happen.

“Showers, autographs and we meet back there?”

Stiles twirls the drumstick he hasn’t broken between his fingers. He looks over at Danny and his grin turns a little more mischievous, his eyes getting a little twinkle.  In the uncertain light, no one notices.

It’s the last night of the tour. They have to go out, and Stiles has a plan to put into actionthat could use this setting.  “You’ve got it Scotty,” he says gleefully.

…

Danny barely makes it to his dressing room. In fact,he doesn’t even get to close the door because it’s blocked by the body of a very eager Stiles.

“Hi, you got done quickly,” Danny chuckles, taking a step back to let Stiles in.

Stiles doesn’t so much comein than actually fall into the room. “Ha, ha, very funny, come on,” he says, his index finger looping inside Danny’s waistband. “Scott said we should shower, didn’t he?”

Danny grins and lets himself be dragged to the stall without putting up much of a fight. Stiles’ enthusiasm is fun, exciting, and combined with the post-show rush, it makes for a very arousing and persuasive mix.

“It’s the perfect opportunity, Danny. Scratch that, it’s our last and only opportunity. He’ll be gone tomorrow unless we do something.”

“I’m not so sure it will work.”

Stiles lathers up some shower gel and starts working it on Danny’s shoulders, moving down his muscled back with determined hands. “It will work. I’m telling you, there’s no way he’ll be able to resist the two of us. He’s just shy. It's understandable. We’re hot shit, of course he won’t make the first move.”

“You’re pretty confident.”

“We’re rock gods, Danny. Okay, up and coming rock stars. You, you have the best abs in the country, dimples that could make the best man sin…” Stiles’ hands travel lower and around, to tickle Danny’s waist. “And I, well I landed you, that’s enough to give me a confidence boost for years to come.”

“You’re not backing out, are you? Or… I’m not pushing you?” Stiles hooks his chin on Danny’s shoulder and holds on more tightly.

“No, that’s not it. You might have brought up the idea but I’m just as much behind it as you are. I just don’t want to scare him off.”

Stiles returns to his washing and his skilled hands rub away the last of Danny’s worries. “Trust me, it will work. He wants this.”

…

Danny believes Stiles on that one. If there’s one thing that Derek Hale is not at all, it’s subtle. From his very first day on the team, he’s been stealing glances, blushing, grumbling replies instead of replying directly. It was more than social awkwardness;it showed interest.

He almost stumbled off the stage when he came to readjust a speaker’s plugging at the very same moment that Stiles decided to remove his shirt, complaining about the heat coming from the projectors. He backtracked so fast that he ran into Danny’s keyboard.  Which resulted in more blushing, more mumbling and Derek basically running away.

They moved past that stage after a week or two on the road. Danny got Derek to talk, with card games at the back of the bus and beers shared as they were driven to their next location. Stiles got him to listen, mostly. No one can talk much when Stiles is around. But it worked for them, it seemed to amuse Derek and it calmed Stiles down, to have someone outside of the band to babble to when the stage stress got too much.

Fast forward a month and Stiles sneaking into Danny’s room had a different soundtrack. Stiles still stayed for hours after they were done, sprawled all over Danny, rambling on and on about everything and nothing. That music didn’t change. But Derek’s name would come up more and more often in their post-orgasm conversations, or rather in Stiles’ monologues.

“He’s really nice. Weird, when you see how grumpy he looks. I mean it’s a typical case of don’t judge a book by its cover, and… ”

“Derek said that it was our best performance of _Fight For You_ that we ever did. He said that I should do backup vocals more often. I have a nice voice and no one told me?”

“I don’t get how he’s so ripped. Is it all the lifting of the equipment? I never see him work out. He’s stealthy. He needs to give me tips.”

After four or five speeches of that kind, Danny felt the need to state the obvious.

“You have a crush, Stiles,” he said in a light tone. He didn’t stop running his hand up and down Stiles’ back, even when Stiles pushed himself up with an undignified squawk.

“I do not!” he protested. He frowned and stared at Danny. “I can’t, I mean I’m- Well we’re not together, together but we’re… something and I’m not-”

“You like him Stiles, it’s obvious. And it’s okay.”

Stiles rolled off Danny and propped himself on his elbow. “Hum, no? How come it’s okay?”

Danny shrugged, unwilling to admit that he perfectly understood Stiles being smitten. Derek was gorgeous, smart, incisive and actually funny, when you went beyond his cold exterior.  The list could go on and on. No wonder Stiles was falling.

“It’s not something you can control and besides, you said it. We’re not together, together. You can do whatever you want.”

Stiles looked more confused than reassured, but dropped the subject in favor of kissing Danny senseless.

…

Another month later and nearing the end of the tour, things got more complicated. Derek would still have “back of the bus” talks with Danny and chats with Stiles before and after practice. But they got longer, deeper. There would be looks shared between Stiles and Derek, also between Danny and Derek.

Complicated. Especially since it wasn’t like Stiles and Danny were having problems. They were still sneaking around, stealing kisses and every night together that they could. If anything, Danny was falling more and more for Stiles.

They kept it low key. Danny might be out and proud, the “gay guy” of the band and official LGBTQIA voice for them, but Stiles… Stiles was another story, his bisexuality the source of many rumors but never confirmed. It helped with the fangirls who’d latched on the drummer since their first video featured him in all his shirtless glory.

The breaking point is in Philadelphia. The city of brotherly love, maybe that’s why it explodes there.

The show goes great. So far down the road, the set is ingrained in them and their chemistry on stage is palpable. Maybe that’s what makes Stiles snap, when they sing the end of _Free Me_ all together and Danny can’t look away from Stiles as he does so. Something in those lyrics, about giving love and getting rid of the burden of a secret… He can relate. Maybe the message gets through to Stiles, with heated looks and heartfelt words.

Danny thinks so, because only half an hour after the set is over Stiles rushes into his dressing room. Danny is scrubbing his hair dry and still quite wet but it doesn’t stop Stiles. He attacks Danny, with more than his usual enthusiasm, with an energy in his eyes and hands that borders on desperation.

“I like you, Danny, you know that, right?” he spills out between kisses. “Like this isn’t just sex or convenience or anything, you know, like I really, _really_  like you and-“

Danny captures Stiles’ fluttering hands and brings them down, keeps them caged until Stiles takes a much needed breath.

“I know, Stiles, I know.” He smiles, all broad and smitten, and rubs the pad of his thumbs over Stiles’ stuttering hands. “Now what’s the problem?”

Looking like a deer in headlights, Stiles marks a pause before letting it all out. But it's not what Danny expected.

“I almost kissed Derek.  _Almost_  being the operative word here, ‘cause I didn’t actually do it, it’s just he was listening to my ranting about these stupid sandwiches that we can’t get over here and he had this little  _stupid_  smile on his face like he was making fun of me but then his eyes were so fond it was unbelievable and I thought  _well maybe it is believable_  and I leaned in and-” he pauses for air and blushes, shrugging awkwardly with his hands still in Danny’s. “Scott came around so we separated but it was close and...” He looks at Danny and seems to forget everything he was going to say just then. “I think I love you but I have serious feelings for this guy too, Danny,” he breathes out.

Danny wraps both his hands around Stiles’ still trembling ones and brings them to his lips. “Told you,” he whispers against the tense fingers, brushing a soft kiss on the knuckles.

“I want both of you but I can’t have both of you, I mean,  _who does that_? But I don’t want to hurt you and-”

“More people than you know.”

“What?”

“More people than you know have more than one partner. A lot of people share. More than you imagine.”

Stiles chokes on air and it’s his turn to hold on to Danny’s hands. “Danny, is that like a... would you? Like, this is something we could do, you, me, Derek...”

“I love you too, first of all.” The pause is worth it, to appreciate Stiles’ face lighting up so instantly. And the bruising kiss that follows.

“Oh thank God, I was this close to thinking you hadn’t heard me, or worse!"

“I heard you. So yeah, I love you too, and Derek...” Danny’s eyes get a little dreamy. “I told you that I understood. He’s...” Danny, lacking Stiles’ eloquence, simply smiles minutely. “He’s...”

“Yeah.” Stiles buries his face in Danny’s neck and chuckles. “Yeah. He’s like that. He gets under your skin, huh?”

“You can say that. And if that’s what you want, both of us, well... I’m in.”

…

 

Easier said than done. They can’t seem to find an appropriate time to approach the subject with Derek. There’s not enough free time, when they can be the three of them. There are rehearsals, interviews, shows, production meetings because the deadline for the new album is closer than they imagine. It’s not like Derek is directly involved in all of this.

They can steal a few moments, sure. Nothing long enough, or with the three of them. Just  enough to keep them certain that it’s what they want, and not enough to make it happen.

Until tonight. Party at The Cove, everyone’s invited, even the crew. Scott announces it on stage as soon as he’s got everyone gathered and formally thanked.

 _Especially the crew_ , he specifies. Scott is the kind of frontman that always gives credit where it’s due and for their last night on the road, it’s time to thank those who helped make it a success.

“Drinks on me boys and girls, every single one of them.” Scott is bustling with energy and distributing smiles like they're candy. “I’m headed there now, we’re going to run the biggest tab this place has ever seen. You better all be there!”

“You’re coming, right?” Danny asks Derek. They’re standing side by side against the back wall of the stage, too close but then again not close enough.

“I don’t know.” Derek glances at Danny, gets caught looking at his mouth, his eyes lingering there. A stare very much felt by Danny. “Should I?”

Thank God he doesn’t blush easily. Danny clears his throat and lets the movement bring their shoulders even closer. “Yeah, you should. We always have a great time there.”

“I was thinking of catching the red eye to San Francisco. We’ve been on the road for a while. They miss me at home and now that it’s over, I’m looking forward to see them.”

Right. Laura and Cora and all the other Hales, this huge family Derek loves so much. Should they keep Derek from his family? His heart and gut tell him yes. Just for one night, to see if it could be for more.

The band and crew walk away, slowly. Time is running out.

“You could go tomorrow morning. One night, Derek. Just one night out.” Out of the corner of his eye Danny sees Stiles hiding not so well behind the curtain and watching them with baited breath. He tries not to let it distract him, going for direct eye contact with Derek instead.

It does the trick, on both of them. Danny holds the look as the heat pools in his stomach, until Derek has to tear his eyes away.

“Okay, I’ll come.”

…

 

The Cove is just like its name. Little coves all around the wall. Private spots. Perfect.

“He said he’s coming, right?” Stiles is bouncing from one foot to the other, in a way that could be called dancing, if you stretch it. Nerves.

Danny’s used to it and simply brings him into his arms, flat against his chest. “He did and I believe…” Danny grins and plants a little kiss on the back of Stiles’ neck, “he just got here.”

Derek does just walk into the club, slow unsure steps, black t-shirt that clings to all the right places and a lost look on his face that tugs at Danny’s heart.

“God he’s gorgeous,” Stiles sighs and he leans back against Danny. “If this works I’ll be thanking the Lord daily.”

“Or calling His name, at least.”

“Oh my _God_.”

“Yeah, like that. Come on, I think we should go get him.”

Derek is wandering around with a slightly worried face, obviously searching for Danny. Stiles, too.

“Can I go first?” Stiles turns around and loops his arms around Danny’s neck. “You said we shouldn’t gang up on him…”

“Sure.” Here, in the safe obscurity, it’s easy to lean in and kiss him softly. “Lead the way.”

Lead, not so much; Stiles pretty much just charges ahead, slithering between the people on the dance floor until he’s reached Derek. Danny follows them with his eyes trained on them. He can’t make out what they’re saying, with the music and the conversations, but Derek’s blush is unmistakable and the reason is clear.

Stiles yanks Derek by the shirt until he’s got him on the floor and with a few carefully calculated steps, brings him right by the alcove where Danny is hiding. Danny plasters himself against the wall, mere inches from Derek, who has no idea. Shadows are useful here.

“So, Derek…” Stiles smiles, a skittish version of his usual grin, and looks over Derek’s shoulder at Danny.

 _Go ahead_ , Danny mouths at him.

Stiles gives him a wide-eyed look that says it all ( _I’m trying!_ ) and returns to Derek. “I wanted… I wanted to talk to you about that other night…  You know… And…“ He chuckles, steps back, then forward.

“Oh God…” Danny mutters under his breath. Stiles has lost all steam, and judging from Derek’s tense back, it’s just not working out.

On impulse, he grabs the hem of Derek’s shirt and pulls him into the enclave.

“Danny what are you-“ Stiles clambers behind Derek, all rushed feet and hands, and in his haste almost trips them all to the ground. Only Danny’s quick reflexes prevent it.

“I’m making this happen,” he says as he steadies Stiles. He then leads a very confused Derek to the back wall, gently. “You and Stiles almost kissed the other night.” It’s a statement, not a question.

Derek’s blush worsens and he looks down. “You two are together,” he says, nodding to himself. “Of course. Fuck how come I didn’t see it…” He moves to leave, Danny’s hand on his chest stops him.

“Do you like him? Stiles?”

“Look Danny I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to step where I shouldn’t but-” Derek stammers, trying to squirm out of Danny’s touch but there’s no escape possible.

Stiles snaps back into action, finally, and crowds Derek on his left.

“Derek, do you like Stiles? Just answer the question, don’t be afraid.”

Stiles is all bright eyes and a surer smile, his hand sneaking up along Derek’s arm. Derek, who seems to struggle getting words out.

“Y-Yes but I didn’t know that you two-”

Stiles grins and grabs hold of Derek’s shoulders. “Fantastic,” he murmurs and he lunges for his mouth, giving him a quick, but passionate kiss. “Derek, I like you too,” he says with intent. “Now do you like Danny?”

“Stiles…” Derek glances at the two guys in turns. “Look, yes, I like you Danny but I wasn’t trying… I didn’t know you were together, or what I wanted, or fuck if I could even have a chance with either of you guys and…”

“How about both of us guys?” Danny says, coming one step closer. Fuck the initial plan, maybe overwhelming him will work.

It’s almost fun to see how frozen in place Derek gets. Only his eyes move, still going from Danny, to Stiles, back to Danny. “Both?” he murmurs.

Stiles nods eagerly. “Yeah, Derek. What if I tell you that you have a chance, a very good chance, with both of us?”

No response from Derek and Danny’s starting to rethink his idea. Maybe it is too much, too fast.

“Derek?”

“Are you guys fucking with me?” This time Dereksneaks past both Stiles and Danny and steps away, turning back to face them. “Is this payback because I couldn’t make up my mind and flirted with you both? Because that’s…”

“No, no, Derek it’s not!” Danny grabs Derek’s arm, gently but firmly, and pulls him back. “Absolutely not. It’s what we said. I like you too, by the way. Yes, Stiles and I are together, but we both like you, and you like us. So…” Danny offers a hand to Stiles, who gladly takes it and steps closer. “What do you say?”

 

_11 months later_

 

“Derek.”

Not saying a word, Derek simply keeps on reading. Legs crossed at the ankle, sunglasses resting on the top of his head, the picture of relaxation.

This won’t do, for Stiles at least. “Deeeeereeek,” he says. Whines, actually. “Come on, we need you in here!” He flicks his hand through the water, sending droplets on Derek’s feet. Everything else is too far from the edge of the pool for Stiles to reach.

Danny slides down from the floating chair and into the water. “Leave him alone Stiles, you know how he is when he gets into a book.”

“But Danny this is the christening of your pool, he has to participate! You hear me?” He splashes Derek again. Ankles this time; progress.  “Get in here, grumpy cat.”

“I’m almost done, Stiles, chill.” Derek turns a page, slowly.

“You chill. In the pool, with us.”

Danny laughs and in a couple of strokes reaches the spot next to Stiles. “Just be patient.” He drops a kiss on Stiles’ shoulder, another. Stiles’ skin, all warmed up by the Californian sun, tastes delicious. Danny can’t help his smile. “Or we can make it _really_ hard for him to not join us now…” His hand sneaks around Stiles’ waist, turns him around so they can face each other.

“Oh I love it when you have the bad ideas,” Stiles grins and loops his arms around Danny’s neck. “It gives me a break.”

“I’ll show you a break,” Danny replies, and he pulls Stiles up and closer, wrapping Stiles’ legs around him. “There, you don’t even have to stand on your own,” he quickly says before attacking Stiles’ mouth with his own.

He gets the response he hopes and loves. The eager, almost frantic way Stiles kisses back, hungry lips and hungrier hands palming his shoulders and back. He gives back as good as he gets and risks a peek in Derek’s direction.

He’s put his book down.

 _Victory_.

Eyes closed again to better appreciate Stiles’ lips, Danny misses the sight of Derek shedding his shirt and coming down the stairs into the pool. He’s not distracted enough that he misses Derek’s strong hands on his hips, Derek’s muscled chest pressing along his back, Derek’s lips on his neck.

“You guys are terrible…” Derek grumbles. He doesn’t sound quite as annoyed or angry as he probably wishes.

Reluctantly Danny separates from Stiles, just enough to speak. “You love it though,” he says and turns around, still carrying Stiles, to kiss Derek lightly.

Derek’s smile is a thing of beauty that brings just as bright an expression on Stiles’ and Danny’s face.

“I do,” he says softly, cupping Stiles’ cheek and bringing him in for a kiss too.

“That’s the smile I told you about!” Stiles exclaims as soon as they separate. “That stupid fond one!”  He winks at Derek. “No, don’t you lose it now, it’s my favorite!”

They all laugh, Danny lowers Stiles into the water again and with all that noise and distraction, none of them hears the click of the camera.

…

 

“So Danny, Stiles, a few questions just for the two of you…” The reporter tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and crosses her legs. “So to speak,” she adds with a charming smile.

Scott and Isaac share a smile and lean back, while Kira rests her chin in the palm of her hand and watches intently. Stiles grins and threads his fingers with Danny’s. “Fire away.”

They’ve been expecting this ever since the very candid announcement Danny, Stiles and Derek made on _Call Me Casey Online_. It was open, honest, and necessary after several pictures of the triad kissing in Danny’s pool surfaced. Now that they’re doing interviews for the upcoming album and the questions about the concept, the production, and the European tour are done, the personal stuff is bound to come up.

“Okay so we should just cut to the chase. You two and Derek, a crew member on your last tour, are in a polyamorous relationship. My first question would be… How did that happen?”

Danny gives a happy shrug. “Like it always does, without us realizing it. Stiles and I were casual, but then Derek happened and caught both our eyes and the same happened to him and…”

“He was a catalyst,” Stiles adds. “It’s like meeting him set everything in motion. Made us realize our feelings for each other and…” He squeezes Danny’s hand, “made us consider new possibilities.”

“Stiles you weren’t even out by then, how did you deal with this realization?”

“I was out, to the people that mattered, and I felt comfortable.” He waves around, dragging Danny’s hand with him. “You know, in my bisexual skin. At that time we didn’t feel the need to address the rumors about me, plus our relationship was still recent. I was fine with it.”

“But then something changed?”

Danny nods. “Yes and no. We got to talk and…” He sighs and brings Stiles’ hand up to kiss it. “We realized there’s nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Sure, it’s not the norm, or conventional, or whatever else you might want to describe it as. But it’s love. I love Stiles, he loves me, we both love Derek and he loves us too. Nothing but love there, nothing to hide.”

The reporter nods in return, her smile much more genuine and touched than before. “So there wasn’t any political agenda in your statement?”

Stiles shakes his head. “None. We just wanted our version to be out there first. As soon as the pictures came out, we knew there would be speculation, bullshit theories, sorry but yeah, bullshit stuff far worse than the truth and far more damaging. We wanted to protect us, our families, protect Derek, so we decided to tell it all before it got ugly.”

Danny nods in agreement.“Sure, we’re aware that we’re public figures and that us coming out like this can have an impact but honestly… We just needed to do right by us, do right by Derek before he got slammed by the press, since he’s not used to this side of life yet. If we helped break down some taboos, inform a few people, open a few eyes, made someone feel better about their feelings and wants… That’s awesome, of course.”

“I think you did,” the reporter says. She looks down at her notes. “Oh, one last question. In your announcement, why did you thank Seattle?”

Danny and Stiles share a look and a quiet smile. “It’s a special place for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and my love for too many characters and TV shows on [tumblr](spookybibi.tumblr.com).


End file.
